Pixel Popper
The Pixel Popper is a non-elemental cat toy available for NoLegs' in . Description The Pixel Popper is a highly pixelated stereotypical sword and shield set. They are both grayscale. Normal The Pixel Popper is a strong, balanced non-elemental weapon, granting high bonuses to both and , along with a high bonus to . Compared to the Steel Buckler, the Pixel Popper boasts stronger offenses and Evade, making better of use of the Non-Elemental boost, while the Steel Buckler grants a strong counter along with solid defensive boosts. Overall, both are decent choices for a non-elemental weapon, though they'll ultimately be outclassed by the Star Hammer. The Pixel Popper can also inflict status effects with Weapon-elemental attacks, though this is a rather gimmicky effect due to its unpredictable results. In comparison to the other Random-inflicting weapons, Pixel Popper is the most offensive; it has the highest offenses of the three, and is better for offense than status infliction. For all intents and purposes, it is better to treat the Pixel Popper's random status as a side effect of the weapon instead of its purpose. The Pixel Popper resists , , and , with all but the Thunder resistance becoming an immunity at max level. Equip Remix Alt Pixel Popper is an odd Cat Toy that has good stats for Target tanking, but because of the Honjo Masamune should be relied on for its curious support summons. The Pixel Popper provides a pathetic boost to , and more importantly great and . The Pixel Popper has three summons, each one of the Arcade foes. The Pixel Popper can either summon BOSH to debuff the of foes, PHOENIX to bestow upon the party, or TOTOM to heal them. While only one of these can be triggered per turn, they should pop up frequently enough. The Pixel Popper does have stats enough to hypothetically dodge most things sent its way, and thus be used with Target to tank attacks, but is hopelessly outclassed by Honjo Masamune. The Honjo Masamune has four times the Evade, and while the Pixel Popper has no HP penalties, NoLegs has low enough bulk that being able to dodge almost absolutely everything makes Honjo Masamune immensely better at this role. Just like the normal version, Alt Pixel Popper resists , , and , with all but the Thunder resistance becoming an immunity at max level. Found inside a chest in the Glitch Area in Hope Harbor, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * * |lvl1ATK = 15%0% |lvl2ATK = 30%10% |lvl3ATK = 45%20% |lvl4ATK = 60%30% |lvl5ATK = 80%40% |lvl1MAG = 15%0% |lvl2MAG = 30%10% |lvl3MAG = 45%20% |lvl4MAG = 60%30% |lvl5MAG = 80%40% |lvl1EVA = 5%0% |lvl2EVA = 10%5% |lvl3EVA = 15%5% |lvl4EVA = 25%10% |lvl5EVA = 30%10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |AutoSkillPower = 90/3 |BonusSkillPower = 75 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Floppy |item21number = 1 |item31 = Super Tape |item31number = 8 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Super Tape |item42number = 2 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, only gave 50% Light/Heavy resistance when maxed. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 15% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 25% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 20% |lvl3EVA = 30% |lvl4EVA = 40% |lvl5EVA = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoSkillChance = (20%) (20%) (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Floppy |item21number = 1 |item31 = Super Tape |item31number = 8 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Super Tape |item42number = 2 |item51 = P2 Processor |item51number = 2 |item52 = Glitch (EBF5) |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Glitch 2.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs